For the precision of the cutting procedure it is important that the cutting insert is attached in a precisely aligned manner on or in the cartridge. Various adjusting devices in this regard are known in the prior art. However, these are unsatisfactory either in terms of the achievable precision or the required effort. It is also known to achieve the alignment precision by means of the seating precision within the cartridge and the associated angular tolerance of the indexable cutter insert.